


Pull Over. Let Me Drive

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Okay,” Sammy stretched, “Pull over.”“I’m fine,” Vince replied.“Pull over,” Sammy repeated, “Let me drive for a bit.
Relationships: Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive

There were definitely times when Vince regretted the choice to drive to Canada, but making the drive with Sammy made it better. They were planning on spending a week with Vince’s family and week with Sammy’s family. Vince had been driving for five hours straight and was struggling, but Sammy had been sleeping for the past two hours and Vince didn’t want to wake him up.

“Dunner,” Sammy’s voice was just-woke-up groggy.

“Hey, Sammy,” Vince grinned over him briefly before he turned his gaze back to the seemingly endless stretch of highway and blinked to try to keep himself awake.

“Okay,” Sammy stretched, “Pull over.”

“I’m fine,” Vince replied.

“Pull over,” Sammy repeated, “Let me drive for a bit.”

And Vince knew when not to argue with Sammy, so he sighed but pulled to the side of the road to switch seats.

“Get some sleep,” Sammy grinned over at him from the driver’s seat.

“Try to get another four hours,” Vince replied through a yawn, “We can find food and a motel or something for the night.”

“Go to sleep, Vince,” Sammy smiled softly, pulling onto the highway.

+

Four and a half hours later, Sammy pulled into the parking lot of a Days Inn.

“I’ll go grab us a room and we’ll go grab food. I saw a Culver’s by the highway,” Vince unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

+

They returned to the hotel with several bags of Culver’s and Vince threw on USA Network while they ate, Sammy letting out a happy sound at the Psych marathon that was playing.

A couple hours laters, Vince caught a glimpse of the time and said, “We should go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Sammy pouted, “I may need you to wear me out.”

“Oh?” Vince smirked, rolling over on top of Sammy, “And how should I do that?”

Sammy grinned widely up at him and Vince laughed before leaning down and kissing the other man.


End file.
